


Good in Bed

by Skylark



Series: Writing Commissions [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Breathplay, Buff Red, Cheating, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, In Flagrante Delicto, Jealousy, Lack of Communication, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Mute Red (Pokemon), Semi-Public Sex, making a huge mess along the way, redgreen is too powerful, this is the horniest thing I have ever written, undernegotiated polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: “It’s nothing serious,” Green says, spearing some lettuce onto his fork.“Nothing serious,” Leaf echoes. Her flat tone makes Green look up, and he finds Leaf giving him a nonplussed expression. “Really?”Red and Green try to be friends with benefits. It goes about as well as you'd expect.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: Writing Commissions [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/779259
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Good in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachrind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachrind/gifts).



> I wrote this as a commission for charity. More information can be found at [my dreamwidth account](https://thingwithfeathers.dreamwidth.org/).
> 
> Fic title from (and fic inspired by) the song of the same name by Dua Lipa. Thanks to [Mieu](https://twitter.com/mieudiary) and [Minnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundae_serenade) for letting me scream in the redgreen discord and cheering me on while I drowned under a tidal wave of horny feels.
> 
> Content notes: this is a fic about people making bad life choices and muddling their way through the consequences! As a result, this story involves under-negotiated polyamory and relationship dynamics, and discusses themes of cheating (even if it's not "technically" cheating, it is perceived as such by both characters) and jealousy. Green/Sabrina is a side ship and there is a short paragraph of heterosexual makeouts and something that feels like sloppy seconds, even though it's not technically that. It also involves mild D/s dynamics, breathplay, and one instance of characters having angry sex instead of talking out their problems. There is a happy ending, however. Please let me know if you need further clarification on anything before reading.

“I heard you went out with Sabrina again last night,” Leaf says, stirring her tea.

Green raises an eyebrow. “So?”

“So I thought you and Red…you know.” Leaf makes a vague gesture.

Green’s eyes drop to his plate. “It’s nothing serious,” he says, spearing some lettuce onto his fork.

“Nothing serious,” Leaf echoes. Her flat tone makes Green look up, and he finds Leaf giving him a nonplussed expression. “Really?”

Green shrugs, feeling self-conscious. He feels weird having this conversation on the broad promenade of Viridian City’s main street where Red could appear at any time. He won’t, though; he’s probably up on his mountain, training to death...though Red has been coming around more and more often these days. Green knows he’s the reason why, and stifles a smirk at the thought.

“Red and I are just friends,” Green says.

“Friends, huh.”

“Are you gonna repeat everything I say or do you have something to add to the conversation? It’s bad enough that I’m picking up the lunch tab.”

“Just making sure you hear yourself when you talk,” Leaf says, popping a french fry into her mouth. “Sometimes I wonder.”

Green scowls. “There’s nothing between me and Red that says I can’t see Sabrina,” he says. “Don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried at all," Leaf fires back. "Are you?"

Green's fork squeaks as it skitters against his plate. He winces. "No, of course I'm not. We're just friends having a good time. Nothing to worry about."

"You and Sabrina, or you and Red?"

"All of the above," Green says, forcing an easy smile to his face.

Leaf props her chin on her hand, unimpressed. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"You literally haven't done that."

"Then this is me warning you." Leaf is leaning forward now, her eyes intent. "Make sure you know what you're doing. I won't clean up this mess if it goes south."

"You never do," Green grits out, nettled now.

"That's a lie and you know it," she says, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Anyway, if one of you makes the other cry, I’ll kill whoever was responsible." She stands and leans down to kiss Green on the cheek, making his face heat. "And let me know when Red is in town, so I can give him the same warning."

\--

A week later, Green is shoved up against his front door the second he gets inside the apartment. He feels a breath tickle against his neck, hears Red's low quiet growl against his ear, and gasps as he tries to brace himself.

"I have neighbors," Green hisses, "They'll hear, this is—" the rest of his sentence is muffled as Red puts his large hand over his mouth and nose.

"Shh," Red whispers. Green shudders as the puff of air brushes over the curve of his ear.

Red has filled out quite a bit since they were children, his broad frame shadowing Green as he looms behind him. Red's muscular chest is against his back, and his other hand is stripping Green's jacket off. Green’s eyes widen as he realizes he can only ask for small sips of air through his nose.

"Mff," Green manages, trying to move—not sure whether he’s fighting for air, trying to help Red get his clothes off, or both—and feels Red pin him more firmly. He shoves back but Red doesn’t move an inch, and a thrill sparks through him at the discovery. Green’s jacket clatters to the ground and Red shoves his pants down around his ankles. Green tries to pull in air, his lungs just starting to burn from all his struggling. He's hard, he's _been_ hard since Red fell into step beside him outside his apartment building and gave him a low, slow look as they took an interminably long ride up the elevator. By now the pressure in his groin is settling into a squirming, throbbing ache.

Green would beg if he could. But he can't with Red's hand over his mouth and with his own acute awareness of his neighbors having a mild, ordinary conversation just down the hall. With a small shiver Green lets his head tip back until his throat is bared, bobbing as he swallows.

He can feel Red's hair brushing against his skin as he leans down. Then Red bites, slow and deliberate, sinking his teeth into the junction of neck and shoulder. Green's glad for the airlessness then, glad for the hand over his mouth that stops all sound.

If Green thinks about it, he can’t handle how much he’s come to expect this—so he doesn't think about it at all. He doesn't think about how his constant low-grade daydreaming sharpens into a prickling physical awareness whenever Red walks into a room, the way their eyes once locked to look for a fight and now look for mutual desire. He doesn't think about how his fingers rub against his mouth for hours after Red's left. Green, willfully, doesn't think at all; he just acts on instinct, like Red always has. The last month of this arrangement has been exhilarating, much in the way skydiving must feel.

He thinks about failed parachutes, remember Leaf's quiet _Are you sure you know what you're doing?_ , and something like fear clenches in his chest.

Then Red's deft fingers press against him, pushing inside, and his thoughts splinter and fall away. Green goes boneless as Red fingers him open, though he barely needs it these days. Red finds the right spot and Green arches against the door, the smooth wood a shock against his bare skin. He tries to hold himself still so that the door doesn't rattle, but he can't stop the fine tremors in his legs as Red rubs with agonizing precision. He takes a thready breath through his nose, feeling Red’s fingers digging into his cheek. His eyes flutter and fall shut. Red releases his bite, his cheek rasping up Green's neck to press a soft kiss against Green's jaw.

It's those moments of tenderness that shock Green more than anything else. A fleeting look in Red's eyes, all mute overwhelmed wonder. Or the way his hands will run over Green's waist so tenderly before he digs fingers into Green's hipbones. Green rubs against the door, delicious friction, and he's suddenly so close to coming that he arches back, panicked. His hand flies back to clamp around Red's twisting wrist.

Red's hand stills; Green's chest heaves. Green's warning grip doesn't relax. He feels Red nod against his skin before both hands lift away from Green’s body. Green takes in a shuddering full breath, and his head fills with a sweet relief that's as giddy as coming in its own way.

Then Red's turning him, easy as anything, so Green's back is against the adjacent wall before he lifts one of Green’s thighs. Green, still panting for air, lifts his eyes to see how Red's gaze has darkened with arousal. Red's other hand is working himself over, his eyes fluttering as he spreads slickness across his sensitive skin. 

Green slings his arms over Red's shoulders and slumps into Red's arms. The door rattles a bit in its frame as Red lifts him off the ground and pins him against the wall. Green whines at the sudden movement and Red silences him with a kiss, pushing in slowly, so slowly.

Green’s fingers thread through Red's hair, pulling him in to nip and lick at his mouth. Red's strong brows cant upwards, his expression lost and tense as he rocks deeper into Green. When he's all the way inside, Green can't stop himself from whimpering; when Red pulls back and slams forward, Green bites down on Red's lip without meaning to.

Red grunts and takes it, his hips pistoning smoothly now, the muscles standing out in his arms as he carries Green's entire weight. Green’s body feels weightless, the insistent upward rub of Red inside of him making his vision sparkle. He could come like this, he realizes wildly, just from Red filling and fucking him, the sight and scent of his body against Green's blocking out everything else. He suddenly wants it with a wild hunger that boils like battle adrenaline in his blood.

"Please," he whispers against Red's skin, "please, please, harder, _ah—"_ Red slams into him one more time, perfect, and Green cries out as pleasure coils in his stomach and releases all at once. He sobs breathlessly though it, splayed and limp against the wall, and Red leans forward to press their foreheads together as Green twitches through the aftershocks. Red's eyes are closed, his breath puffing against Green's mouth, a desperate wrinkle to his brow as his thrusts grow heavier, harder, before he takes a quiet gasp and and his hips still, the two of them pressed together like they’ll never be apart.

They slowly slide into a puddle at the base of the wall, the silence of the apartment broken by their harsh breathing. Green feels sticky and sore, and pleased by it. Red's hair has been rumpled every which way by Green's wild, roaming hands.

"Welcome back," Green pants. Red's lips quirk with a smirk, and he dips forward to nip gently at Green's jaw.

\--

Red's gone by morning, and Green tries not to think about how much he doesn't like it.

"It's fine," he says to Eevee, who was not pleased by how Red took over her side of the bed last night. She's sitting across from Green in the chair across the table, watching him eat. His tablet lies forgotten beside him, the morning news not enough to distract him from the unease that's nagging his thoughts. "Really, it's fine. It's just sex, you know? We're friends and I think Red is hot. There's no reason I shouldn't enjoy that, right? It's not like we've made any promises to each other. We agreed that it was just physical, that it wouldn't change anything. This is fine."

Eevee gives him a look before turning to groom her fur, ignoring him. Green sighs and puts his head in his hands. Sometimes Red would stay for breakfast, and Green doesn't want to admit that he fell asleep hoping for that after another round of sex that rumpled his bedsheets, Red's arm thrown haphazardly over Green's waist, Green's foot pressed against Red's calf. Instead of staying for breakfast, Red used Eevee's pillow last night and Eevee was using Red's chair this morning. For a moment his life feels like a revolving door, people leaving as easily as they arrive, and he feels hollowed out.

Then his phone buzzes. He pulls it out and sees it's a text from Sabrina. A mirthless smile cuts across his face and he starts to tap out a reply.

\--

Sabrina's psychic power is a dangerous crackle of sensation around his wrists, holding them trapped behind his back as she kneels over him. She trails one finger slowly down his sternum, her eyes gleaming. He can feel tendrils of her power twining around his chest and between his thighs to pull them open. He's grinning back, about to say something to goad her into picking up the pace, when he hears his front door unlock.

Sabrina's head swings up, her psychic hold on him relaxing. Green squirms in his invisible bonds to look at the door, and sees Red revealed by the door swinging open.

Sabrina raises an eyebrow and tosses her long hair over her shoulder. Cool as anything she says, "You didn't tell me you were inviting Red too."

Red's eyes go comically round. Green would laugh if he could speak around the icy horror closing his throat.

Sabrina's expression twitches into a frown, and after a moment Green feels her telepathy sweep across his surface thoughts. "Ah. I see," she says, and gets to her feet. "If you'll excuse me." She gathers up her clothes and nods courteously to Red before stepping into the bathroom to dress.

This leaves Green naked on his couch and Red staring at him. "Close the door," he chokes out. Red startles and turns to do that as Green scrambles for a pillow to put in his lap. _Stupid,_ he thinks hysterically, _It's nothing Red hasn't seen before._

"Uh. I. Wasn't expecting you," Green says, and cringes at how silly that sounds.

Red's expression is changing slowly from shock into something heavier: realization edged with anger. It's the anger that makes Green’s spine straighten. It feels unfair, somehow, that Red can be angry over this when Green isn’t allowed to get angry over every time Red doesn’t bother to say goodbye.

"Sabrina and I see each other sometimes," Green confirms, lifting his chin. "It's just casual. You know, like...us." Red's eyes narrow at that. "It's not a big deal, so I don't see what your problem is."

Red takes a sharp step forward but stops when Sabrina comes out of the bathroom. She glances between them and sighs. "Good luck," she tells them. "Let me know when you've settled things. Lovely to see you again, Red, though I wish it was under less strenuous circumstances." She gives them both a goodbye wave of her fingers and leaves before either of them say anything.

Red's hands are balled into fists now, Green notes. His own cheeks feel hot with commingled embarrassment and anger. They glare at each other for a moment before Red's eyes rake across Green's body, taking in the bite mark Red left on his shoulder as well as the faint new marks Sabrina has left on his wrists. Red's mouth twists. Green lunges to his feet, his pillow dropping to the ground.

"What do you care," he snarls, "what's it to you?" He strides forward, pushing Red hard in the shoulder. Red barely sways, and the second time Green tries to push him Red's hand snaps out to grab his wrist, its soreness flaring as Red's grip tightens. He gasps a little and Red steps in, their bodies pressing close together, and before Green can say anything else they're kissing.

It goes cruel quickly, more a contest of snaps and snarls than anything else. Red tries to push Green back onto the couch but Green lunges back up in a second, attacking Red with lips and tongue and quick fingers delving beneath Red's waistband. With a hiss of annoyance Red picks Green up off the floor instead and carries him into the bedroom. The casual ease with which Red tosses Green over his shoulder goes straight to Green's dick, and when he's dropped onto the mattress a lot of his fight has been washed out of him by the growing cloud of arousal that's filling his mind.

It goes fast, the two of them already familiar with each other's weak spots and favorite ways to be teased. Red tries to shove two fingers in Green’s mouth and is surprised when Green turns his head away, pressing his lips closed. He reaches around Green to explore and raises an eyebrow when he finds him already slick and open.

"Don't you dare," Green snaps, "don't you dare say _anything_ —"

They end up with Green curled over Red's lap, riding him with gritted teeth as Red pulls him down with punishing strength. Green is trying to snarl, trying to curse, but every time he finds breath to speak Red hits deep inside of him and shocks a moan out of his throat. It only makes Green angrier; that and the smug smirk on Red's lips, the heat in Red's eyes.

Red wraps one big hand around him and Green can't stop himself from thrusting up into his firm grip, needy and furious and desperate. "Fuck you," Green gasps, "fuck you—fuck—" and his back arches as he comes so hard that tears spring to his eyes. Red follows soon after, and Green shudders as he watches Red's face scrunch up and then go slack, his expression overcome with unguarded pleasure. It scrapes Green raw like it's something he shouldn't have seen, and now there's a lump in his throat to match the tears caught in his eyelashes.

Green's body slumps forward, his gaze locked on Red's face. He keeps watching until Red catches his breath and opens his eyes again. Red blinks for a moment before he comprehends the stricken look on Green's face, and his expression changes to concern.

"It really _doesn't_ mean anything, does it?" Green rasps. His voice sounds small and miserable and he hates it, hates that now he's the one showing Red something he's not supposed to see. Red reaches for him but Green rears back, leaving Red's lap with a wince and a squelch.

Green ducks into the bathroom for a second to wet a washcloth and fling it at Red's head. Red flinches and brings his hands up, and the cloth slaps against his forearms.

"I'm going to take a shower," Green says, his voice loud in an attempt to hide its trembling. "By the time I'm done you better be gone. You understand?"

Red looks bewildered, but he nods. Green slams the door, and by the time he steps out of the shower—skin pink from scrubbing, eyes red-rimmed, shivering from how he ran the water until it turned cold—Red is gone.

\--

"You can say it now," Green says the next morning. "'I told you so.' I know you can't wait to."

Leaf takes in Green's pale face, the way Eevee is fluffed protectively in Green's lap and looking up at Leaf with worried eyes, and sighs. "You're an idiot," she says instead and sits beside him on the couch so she can wrap him in a big hug. Eevee scampers out of the way, clambering onto the back of the couch to nuzzle Green’s cheek.

"Don't kill Red," Green mumbles. "I really just did it to myself."

Leaf sighs and squeezes him closer. "You guys need to talk," she says. "Like, _really_ talk. You can't go on like this."

"What are we going to say?" Green says. "I can't—I mean, what if he—" his voice fails, too frightened to speak his fears aloud as if that will make them come true. He hates himself for his cowardice, and hates himself more for his inability to overcome it even after a night spent yelling at himself.

_What if this does mean something to me? What if Red doesn't want to keep going? What if I've ruined everything?_

Leaf shakes him a little. "Hey. You're thinking too hard. Just tell him the truth, right?"

"I'd rather die," Green says, muffled where he's pressed against Leaf's shoulder. Leaf snorts.

"I didn't do anything wrong," he grumbles. "Last night, I mean."

"Only on a technicality," Leaf says. "And the only reason that's true is because you've both messed up every day before that."

Green shakes his head and hugs Leaf tighter. Eevee shivers a little as she places her paws on Green’s shoulder, her trainer's anxiety thrumming through her body.

Leaf's quiet for a few minutes, and the only sound is the slow tick of the clock on the wall. "You know...Red texted me last night," she starts.

Green's head lifts. She pulls away so she can fish out her phone. She unlocks it, scrolls through until she finds the right conversation, and then hands it over.

 _I messed up_ is the first line Green reads, and he takes a small surprised breath.

The rest of the conversation is simple and brisk; Red and Leaf communicate in terse sentences and always have, somehow always on the same wavelength no matter how little they say to each other. _Woke me up,_ Leaf says, and _Sorry. Important,_ Red replies, before Leaf says _Talk._

 _ **Red:** Green was having sex with Sabrina last night_.  
_**Leaf:** Yeah. Knew about that_.  
_**Red:** I didn't like it. Fought with Green after_.  
_**Red:** Made him cry_.  
_**Red:** Don't kill me_.  
_**Leaf:** .._.  
_**Leaf:** Idiot_.  
_**Red:** I messed up_.

The next message is timestamped a few minutes later:

 _ **Red:** I don't want Green to have sex with other people_.  
_**Leaf:** Why not_?  
_**Red:** I don't know. He's my friend_.  
_**Leaf:** So stop having sex with him_.  
_**Red:** I don't want to_.  
_**Red:** I don't want anyone else to see him like that_.

"Breathe," Leaf reminds him, and Green sucks in a large breath.

 _ **Red:** What should I do_?  
_**Leaf:** Not my call_.  
_**Leaf:** Do you love him_?  
_**Red:** Is that what this feeling is called_?  
_**Leaf:** Think so_.  
_**Red:** .._.  
_**Leaf:** You two should talk_.  
_**Red:** He was mad at me. He said that the sex didn't matter, but that isn't true_.  
_**Leaf:** So tell him that_.  
_**Red:** ... Yeah_.  
_**Leaf:** Going back to sleep_.  
_**Red:** Ok. Night_.

Green scrolls back up and reads it a second time, not sure he can believe what he's reading.

"So how about you?" Leaf says, after a few more minutes have passed. "Do you love him?"

Green's spent years carefully not thinking about that question. Instead he chased Red across a region, chased him up a mountain, won accolades and recognition and had all of them pale in comparison to the quiet victory of Red's smile, or the shocked delight in his eyes when Green dared to reach for his hand. The greed Green felt the first time he felt Red's mouth against his own. The moment he realized he would never be satisfied with anyone else. The joy he felt when Red first used the key to his apartment, as if he belonged there.

But Red never pushed for more because Green insisted that it was just for fun, that there were no strings attached. Green stayed with the growing fear that Red would come and go as he pleased and leave Green always behind him, always endlessly waiting. Why did it matter so much to Green, why did he want Red to look at him and never turn away? He's always known; he just didn't want to give it a name.

"I think I always have," Green whispers.

Leaf nods, smiling faintly. "Good," she says. "Now all you have to do is talk to him." She picks his phone up off the side table and puts it in his hands. "Invite him over. He'll come. And straighten this out, or I'll kill _both_ of you."

"I’m trying," Green says, his voice thin.

Leaf chucks him gently under the chin. "You can do it," she says, and remains beside him as he starts to type out a text to Red.

\--

"I don't want to have sex," Green bursts out. Red looks stricken, and Green rushes to add: "Now, I mean. I want to talk. Can we talk?"

 _Off to a great start, loser,_ he scolds himself as Red stares at him with wary confusion. "Let's sit in the kitchen," he tries again. "Um. I was gonna make some tea?"

Green busies himself with pouring hot water and pulling mugs from the cupboard, watching Red from the corner of his eye. Red is hunching his shoulders, apparently trying to make himself seem smaller, and the ridiculousness of it makes him laugh under his breath. This whole thing seems ridiculous suddenly. Red is his best friend, has _been_ his friend for twenty years. Their relationship has gone through much worse than a month of pretty great sex: lost championships, years without speaking, a million childish grievances that have long since been forgiven and forgotten. He can do this. _They_ can do this.

Green serves the tea and sits across from Red. There's a moment of hesitation before Green plucks up his courage and puts his hand across the table.

"Red?" he ventures.

Red blinks at his outstretched hand and, after a beat, twines his fingers with Green's own. Green can't stop the relieved smile that breaks across his face, and upon seeing it Red smiles a little too, his body relaxing.

Green takes a deep breath. "I should start by saying I'm sorry," he says. "About the other night. And—about seeing someone else without talking to you about it first. You were—" he shakes his head. "No. I was...I didn't know where this was going. I didn't even mean to kiss you that first time."

Red gives a soft huff. 

"Yeah," Green agrees, "I don't think either of us meant to go that far—" rolling across the floor of Red's mountain cave, fumbling for each other with hands going numb from the cold. "But after that, I didn't want to stop. I—it was great. This whole month has been great. Do you know what I mean?"

Red's brow furrows and he shakes his head. Green bites his lip and tries to gather his thoughts.

"I liked the sex," Green says. Red's eyebrow quirks and Green gives a small, self-conscious laugh. "Yeah, yeah. But I want more than that. I want to take you out to dinner. I want to kiss you whenever I want to, not because I want sex—just because I can. I want you to—move in here, for real, not just use the spare key to leave in the middle of the night without waking me up."

Red grimaces and raises a hand, shaking his head.

"What?" Green says.

Red leans forward to cup Green's cheek. His finger swipes at the dark circle underneath Green's eye, the one that's been growing with every sleepless night since their fight.

"You didn't want to wake me up?"

Red tilts his head.

"You didn't want to cause trouble," he corrects. "In case I wanted you to leave in the morning, you didn't want me to have to ask." Green winces. "You didn't want to hear that I didn't want you around, right? Because I kept saying it didn't mean anything."

Red's eyes flick down to the table.

Green lets out a long sigh. "You were scared too, huh?"

Red's shoulders droop. Green squeezes his hand. "Sorry. You scared me a lot too, you know. I kept wondering if you were going to leave and just...not come back. If you were going to find something else to do, or someone—" Red is shaking his head furiously, and Green laughs. "Yeah, well. You’d think I’d have figured that out by now, with how you always end up showing up again, but I didn’t. So I thought I'd find someone else first, which is why I...yeah. I'm sorry about that." He rubs the back of his head. "I really messed this up, huh."

Red shakes his head again, more slowly. He looks at their hands still linked on the tabletop, and then lifts Green's hand to press it to his lips.

Green's breath catches. Red's lips wander over Green's knuckles, his breath a soft whisper over his skin, before he reaches Green’s thumb and draws it into his mouth. He swirls his tongue over the sensitive fingertip and looks up, his eyes dark.

Green's lips have parted, but it takes a second before he remembers to breathe again.

"Wait," he croaks. "Stop that, I have to— _oh,_ " he stammers out as Red rubs his tongue across the pad of Green's thumb, takes it into his mouth, and gives it a lingering suck. "Stop, stop, I have to do this properly or Leaf's going to kill both of us."

Red lets go with reluctance, lifting his head slowly until Green's thumb pulls out of his mouth with an audible _pop._ Green swallows hard and speaks in a rush.

"Red, I—I love you, okay? I love you. I need you to know." 

Red's eyes widen, and Green can feel his heart hammering in his chest. 

"Do you—I mean, do you...too?" he says, cringing. But Red is leaning across the table, pulling Green forward to kiss him with years' worth of built up fervor. Green takes a shuddering breath and then he's kissing back, his hands bracing his weight against the table as he leans forward at a perilous angle. Red is kissing him and kissing him, cradling his jaw in gentle hands, and Green forgets everything except the subtle shifting pressure against his lips and tongue—

Until Green tips too far and stumbles against the table, overturning his mug of tea in the process, and Red leaps back as lukewarm tea spills on his lap. Green pants, still dizzy, before his brain catches up and he bursts into laughter.

Red is laughing too, silent puffs of air as Green plucks a towel from the refrigerator handle and passes it to him. Red mops at his jeans as Green takes another towel and cleans up the mess on the table.

"So," Green says once everything's been put back to rights, "You love me too?"

Red nods furiously, his cheeks turning pink. Some tea got on his shirt too, apparently, and Green watches as he dabs at the brown spot.

"You know," Green says slowly, "you might want to take that off. To wash it, I mean, before it stains."

Red looks up, and their eyes lock.

\--

Green moans loud over the rumble of the washing machine. Green is pushing Red back, running his hands across broad pectorals and firm biceps as Red focuses all his attention on driving Green crazy with his mouth alone. The washing machine rumbles against the backs of Red's thighs and they're so closely entangled that it sends vibrations through both of them. Green grabs a double handful of Red's backside and squeezes, pulling their hips flush together. He feels a possessive thrill shoot through him, and sees it echoed in the dark look in Red's eyes.

Their hands are everywhere, grasping and kneading and roaming, but Green can't stop kissing him, drawn forward by Red’s teeth and tongue. Red tilts his head for a better angle and pulls Green up onto his toes, deepening the kiss until Green can't think at all.

Red's the one who's naked this time while Green's fully clothed. Green whines at the uncomfortable pressure at his groin but Red keeps pushing his hands away from his zippers and buttons. He just keeps kissing him, nipping down to the sensitive place where his ear meets his jaw, returning to his mouth to slide his tongue slow and dirty against Green's own. Green presses forward, inarticulate with want, his toes curling as Red closes his teeth around Green's lower lip and pulls.

Red's skin is gloriously warm under his hands and there's so much of it, his muscles rippling as he maneuvers Green as he pleases. Red sucks hard at the pulse point in Green's neck and Green goes limp, only for Red to gather him up in his arms and hold him close. He swears he can feel Red's heartbeat thundering against his own chest, even over the rumble and bang of the washing machine.

Green lifts a leg to twine around Red's thigh, sliding down to feel the bulk of his calf. "I want," he gasps, "Red, please touch me, please—"

Red captures his mouth again to silence him but does as he's asked, finally undoing Green's slacks and pulling him free. He gathers them both up in his palm, a slow stroke that speeds as their kisses deepen. Red's moaning too now, a low rumble that spills thoughtlessly from his throat. Red pulls back and his eyes are wild, his eyes starry-dark, his lips brightly flushed with kisses. He's the most beautiful thing Green's ever seen. He never wants to let him go.

"I love you," Green says, a rush of emotion as Red's steady hand pulls him closer to the edge, "I love you, Red, I— _ah!_ —"

He cries out at the slippery wetness that blooms between them. Red's teeth sink into his neck as he comes first, shuddering, and Green follows a few shaky strokes afterward, bucking against the comforting bulk of Red's body.

They're still shaking as they catch their breath, and it takes a moment before Green realizes it's the washing machine that's doing it, not Red. He looks up, a laugh on his lips, before it’s frozen by the tender look on Red's face.

Red brushes Green's hair away from his face with gentle reverence. He leans down to press a last kiss against Green's mouth, warm and lingering, and Green smiles into it.

"You're staying, aren't you?" Green says.

Red nods, his lips curving into a smile.

"Good," Green says, grinning back, and pulls Red properly to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter link](https://mobile.twitter.com/reguri2/status/1369364308128333828)


End file.
